Hand Styles
Hand Styles are the visual representations of the various Hand Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:HandsA.R.G.U.S.Operative.png|A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:HandsAbsoluteZero.png|Absolute Zero File:HandsAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:HandsAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:HandsAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:HandsAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:HandsAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:HandsAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:HandsAmazon.png|Amazon File:HandsAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:HandsAmazonPanarchos.png|Amazon Panarchos File:HandsAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:HandsAmazonRebel.png|Amazon Rebel File:HandsAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:HandsAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:HandsAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:HandsAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:HandsAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:HandsAngelic.png|Angelic File:HandsAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:HandsApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:HandsApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:HandsArchangel.png|Archangel File:HandsArcher.png|Archer File:HandsArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:HandsArmoredDetective.png|Armored Detective File:HandsAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:HandsAstro-ForceHandlers.png|Astro-Force Handlers File:HandsAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:HandsAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:HandsAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:HandsAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:HandsAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:HandsBanded.png|Banded File:HandsBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:HandsBatGauntlet.png|Bat-Gauntlet File:HandsBattle-Hawk.png|Battle-Hawk File:HandsBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:HandsBeyondHigh-Tech.png|Beyond High-Tech File:HandsBiker.png|Biker File:HandsBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:HandsBiomech.png|Biomech File:HandsBionic.png|Bionic File:HandsBlackhawk.png|Blackhawk File:HandsBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:HandsBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:HandsBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:HandsBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:HandsCeltic.png|Celtic File:HandsCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:HandsCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:HandsClasped.png|Clasped File:HandsClassic.png|Classic File:HandsClassicRivets.png|Classic Rivets File:HandsClownPrince.png|Clown Prince File:HandsConqueror.png|Conqueror File:HandsContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:HandsCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:HandsCorruptedTalons.png|Corrupted Talons File:HandsCuffed.png|Cuffed File:HandsCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:HandsDamagedLantern.png|Damaged Lantern File:HandsDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:HandsDarkDefender.png|Dark Defender File:HandsDarkSpecter2018Batsuit.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:HandsDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:HandsDemonic.png|Demonic File:HandsDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:HandsDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:HandsDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:HandsDivine.png|Divine File:HandsDoctorFate.png|Doctor Fate (Style) File:HandsDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:HandsDruid.png|Druid File:HandsDystopianAmazon.png|Dystopian Amazon File:HandsEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:HandsEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:HandsElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:HandsElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:HandsEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:HandsEnergyBattery.png|Energy Battery File:HandsEngineer.png|Engineer File:HandsEnhancedBionic.png|Enhanced Bionic File:HandsEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:HandsEternal.png|Eternal File:HandsExalted.png|Exalted File:HandsExobyteOrigin.png|Exobyte Origin File:HandsExoskeletonBracers.png|Exoskeleton Bracers File:HandsExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:HandsFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:HandsFatalGloves.png|Fatal Gloves File:HandsFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:HandsFiddlerCrab.png|Fiddler Crab File:HandsFinned.png|Finned File:HandsFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:HandsForestSpirit.png|Forest Spirit File:HandsFormal.png|Formal File:HandsFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:HandsFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:HandsFurious.png|Furious File:HandsFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:HandsGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:HandsGlovesOfAres.png|Gloves of Ares File:HandsGlovesOfClubs.png|Gloves of Clubs File:HandsGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:HandsGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:HandsGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:HandsGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:HandsGreenKnight.png|Green Knight File:HandsHIVE.png|HIVE File:HandsHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:HandsHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:HandsHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:HandsHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:HandsHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:HandsHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:HandsHigh-DensityTacticalGloves.png|High-Density Tactical Gloves File:HandsHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:HandsHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:HandsHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:HandsIceSpikeGloves.png|Ice Spike Gloves File:HandsImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:HandsInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:HandsInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:HandsIsis.png|Isis File:HandsJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:HandsJester.png|Jester File:HandsJohnnyQuick.png|Johnny Quick File:HandsJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:HandsKabuki.png|Kabuki File:HandsKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:HandsKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:HandsKryptonianCrystal.png|Kryptonian Crystal File:HandsKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:HandsLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:HandsLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:HandsLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:HandsLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:HandsLogisticalOfficerVariant.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:HandsLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:HandsLunar.png|Lunar File:HandsMainMan.png|Main Man File:HandsMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:HandsManta.png|Manta File:HandsMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:HandsMayan.png|Mayan File:HandsMedieval.png|Medieval File:HandsMera.png|Mera File:HandsMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:HandsMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:HandsMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:HandsMid-Nite.png|Mid-Nite File:HandsMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:HandsMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:HandsNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:HandsNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:HandsNinthTrideTyrant.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:HandsNorthPole.png|North Pole File:HandsNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:HandsNuclear.png|Nuclear File:HandsOolong.png|Oolong File:HandsOwlman.png|Owlsuit File:HandsParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:HandsParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:HandsPatriotic.png|Patriotic File:HandsPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:HandsPirate.png|Pirate File:HandsPlant.png|Plant File:HandsPowerGirl.png|Power Girl (Style) File:HandsPower-Reinforced.png|Power-Reinforced File:HandsPrideful.png|Prideful File:HandsPrimalDefender.png|Primal Defender File:HandsProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:HandsProtegeOfTheInversions.png|Protege of the Inversions File:HandsPsycho.png|Psycho File:HandsPunchline.png|Punchline File:HandsPunchlineVariant.png|Punchline Variant File:HandsQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:HandsJohnnyQuick.png|Quicksuit File:HandsQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:HandsRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:HandsRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:HandsRapture.png|Rapture File:HandsRemora.png|Remora File:HandsRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:HandsReverse.png|Reverse File:HandsRiddler.png|Riddler File:HandsRobotic.png|Robotic File:HandsRoboticArm.png|Robotic Arm (Style) File:HandsRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:HandsRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:HandsRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:HandsSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:HandsSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:HandsSciencePolice.png|Science Police File:HandsScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:HandsSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:HandsSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:HandsSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:HandsSeraph.png|Seraph File:HandsShaman.png|Shaman File:HandsSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:HandsShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:HandsShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:HandsShieldedRobot2.png|Shielded Robot File:HandsShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:HandsShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:HandsShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:HandsSinestro.png|Sinestro File:HandsSlimlineFinned.png|Slimline Finned File:HandsSnake.png|Snake File:HandsSonOfBelial.png|Son of Belial File:HandsSonOfTheManta.png|Son of the Manta File:HandsSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:HandsSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:HandsSpeed-Metal.png|Speed-Metal File:HandsSpindrift.png|Spindrift File:HandsSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:HandsSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:HandsSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:HandsSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:HandsStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:HandsSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:HandsSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:HandsTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:HandsTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:HandsTechPad.png|Tech Pad File:HandsTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:HandsThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:HandsTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:HandsTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:HandsTrimClassic.png|Trim Classic File:HandsValentine.png|Valentine File:HandsVengeance.png|Vengeance File:HandsVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:HandsVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:HandsVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:HandsVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:HandsViking.png|Viking File:HandsVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:HandsVisitors.png|Visitor's File:HandsVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:HandsWar-Metal.png|War-Metal File:HandsWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:HandsWerewolf.png|Werewolf File:HandsWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:HandsWizardly.png|Wizardly File:HandsZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:HandsAbsoluteZeroF.png|Absolute Zero File:HandsAbyssalF.png|Abyssal File:HandsAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:HandsAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:HandsAmazonFemale.jpg|Amazon File:HandsAmazonPanarchosFemale.jpg|Amazon Panarchos File:HandsAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:HandsAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:HandsArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:HandsArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:HandsArcticGearF.png|Arctic Gear File:HandsArmoredDetectiveF.png|Armored Detective File:HandsAstralAlloyFemale.jpg|Astral Alloy File:HandsAtlanteanWarsuitF.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:HandsBandedFemale.jpg|Banded File:HandsBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:HandsBeyondEnhancedHigh-TechF.png|Beyond Enhanced High-Tech File:HandsBeyondHigh-TechF.png|Beyond High-Tech File:HandsBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:HandsBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:HandsBionicF.png|Bionic File:HandsBlackhawkF.png|Blackhawk File:HandsBrainiacInvaderFemale.jpg|Brainiac Invader File:HandsCelticF.png|Celtic File:HandsClaspedFemale.jpg|Clasped File:HandsClassicFemale.jpg|Classic File:HandsClassicRivetsFemale.jpg|Classic Rivets File:HandsClownPrinceF.png|Clown Prince File:HandsCommander'sHarpoonHandF.png|Commander's Harpoon Hand File:HandsConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:HandsContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:HandsCrownOfThornsF.png|Crown of Thorns File:HandsCuffedFemale.jpg|Cuffed File:HandsDCBombshellHarley.png|DC Bombshell Harley File:HandsDarkSpecter2018BatsuitF.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:HandsDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:HandsDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:HandsDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:HandsDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:HandsDrownedPirateF.png|Drowned Pirate File:HandsDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:HandsEnergyBatteryF.png|Energy Battery File:HandsEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:HandsEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:HandsEnhancedA.R.G.U.S.OperativeF.png|Enhanced A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:HandsEnhancedAbsoluteZeroF.png|Enhanced Absolute Zero File:HandsEnhancedAbyssalF.png|Enhanced Abyssal File:HandsEnhancedArmoredDetectiveF.png|Enhanced Armored Detective File:HandsEnhancedConquerorF.png|Enhanced Conqueror File:HandsEnhancedDrownedPirateF.png|Enhanced Drowned Pirate File:HandsEnhancedDystopianAmazonF.png|Enhanced Dystopian Amazon File:HandsEnhancedFireSoulF.png|Enhanced Fire Soul File:HandsEnhancedGreenKnightF.png|Enhanced Green Knight File:HandsEnhancedHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|Enhanced High-Density Tactical Gloves File:HandsEnhancedLaughingKnightF.png|Enhanced Laughing Knight File:HandsEnhancedMagicsChampionF.png|Enhanced Magic's Champion File:HandsEnhancedMainManF.png|Enhanced Main Man File:HandsEnhancedMeraF.png|Enhanced Mera File:HandsEnhancedMid-NiteF.png|Enhanced Mid-Nite File:HandsEnhancedNinthTrideTyrantF.png|Enhanced Ninth Tride Tyrant File:HandsEnhancedPrimevalF.png|Enhanced Primeval File:HandsEnhancedQuicksuitF.png|Enhanced Quicksuit File:HandsEnhancedShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:HandsEnhancedSpeed-MetalF.png|Enhanced Speed-Metal File:HandsEnhancedSpindriftF.png|Enhanced Spindrift File:HandsEnhancedVisitor'sF.png|Enhanced Visitor's File:HandsExoskeletonBracersF.png|Exoskeleton Bracers File:HandsFallenGod(Elite)F.png|Fallen God (Elite) File:HandsFiddlerCrabF.png|Fiddler Crab File:HandsFinnedFemale.jpg|Finned File:HandsFireSoulF.png|Fire Soul File:HandsFormalFemale.jpg|Formal File:HandsFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:HandsFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:HandsGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:HandsGlovesOfAresF.png|Gloves of Ares File:HandsGorgonSlayerF.png|Gorgon Slayer File:HandsGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:HandsGreenKnightF.png|Green Knight File:HandsHIVEFemale.jpg|HIVE File:HandsHawksEdgeF.png|Hawk's Edge File:HandsHawksEdge(Enhanced)F.png|Hawk's Edge (Enhanced) File:HandsHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|High-Density Tactical Gloves File:HandsHouseOfEl2019F.png|House of El 2019 File:HandsHulaF.png|Hula File:HandsInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:HandsInsidiousPowerGloveOfOmnipotenceF.png|Insidious Power Glove of Omnipotence File:HandsIsisFemale.jpg|Isis File:HandsJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:HandsJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:HandsKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:HandsKingOfTheSeasF.png|King of the Seas File:HandsKryptonianCrystalF.png|Kryptonian Crystal File:HandsLaughingKnightF.png|Laughing Knight File:HandsLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:HandsLunarFemale.jpg|Lunar File:HandsMainManF.png|Main Man File:HandsMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:HandsMeraF.png|Mera File:HandsMetalheadF.png|Metalhead File:HandsMid-NiteF.png|Mid-Nite File:HandsMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:HandsNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:HandsNewGenisisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:HandsNinthTrideTyrantF.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:HandsNorthPoleF.png|North Pole File:HandsParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:HandsPatrioticFemale.jpg|Patriotic File:HandsPirateF.png|Pirate File:HandsPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:HandsPower-ReinforcedFemale.jpg|Power-Reinforced File:HandsPrimevalF.png|Primeval File:HandsQwardianFighterF.png|Qwardian Fighter File:HandsQuicksuitF.png|Quicksuit File:HandsRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:HandsReactiveBattleGauntletsF.png|Reactive Battle Gauntlets File:HandsRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:HandsRetroTechFemale.png|Retro Tech File:HandsRoboticFemale.png|Robotic File:HandsSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:HandsSTEELsuitMK1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:HandsSciencePoliceFemale.jpg|Science Police File:HandsShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:HandsShieldedRobotFemale.png|Shielded Robot File:HandsShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:HandsSinestroFemale.jpg|Sinestro File:HandsSlimlineFinnedFemale.png|Slimline Finned File:HandsSnakeFemale.png|Snake File:HandsSonOfBelialF.png|Son of Belial File:HandsSonOfTheMantaF.png|Son of the Manta File:HandsSpeed-ForceSpectrum2018F.png|Speed-Force Spectrum 2018 File:HandsSpeed-MetalF.png|Speed-Metal File:HandsSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:HandsTacticalArcherFemale.png|Tactical Archer File:HandsTechNinjaFemale.png|Tech Ninja File:HandsTechPadFemale.jpg|Tech Pad File:HandsTrimClassicFemale.png|Trim Classic File:HandsVisitorsF.png|Visitor's File:HandsVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:HandsWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:HandsWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:HandsZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Hands Category:Hand Styles Category:Chest Styles